


One Piece Drabbles

by lilsocks



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fem!Ace, Hand Jobs, Lucifer AU, Lucifer!law, M/M, beauty pageant, deity!marco, detective!kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsocks/pseuds/lilsocks
Summary: A collection of One piece drabbles. Each chapter is a different drabble and will have a short summary of it in the notes at the top.





	1. IzouXoc: Beauty pageant AU

**Author's Note:**

> Though your mother was a beauty pageant queen for many years they were never your thing. You would rather curl up on the couch with a cup of tea and your laptop. However, once you find out that the prize for this years pageant was a large scholarship to any college of your choosing decides to enter.The only problem is that you have no what you are doing. Luckily the tailor you and your mom visit decide to take you on as a charity case. He plans on teaching you everything you need to know to take first place, but how are you supposed to concrete when he is so beautiful.

Your mom had was the Grandlington beauty pageant queen seven years in a row before she hung up her dress and heels to settled down with your dad in a loveless marriage. Stuff like pageants were never really your thing. No matter how many times your mother pleaded for you to be more ladylike you never gave in and tried to be what she wanted you to be.You thought that you were ladylike enough. You shaved, got your eyebrows waxed from time to time, and were pretty sure that there were two dressed somewhere in your closet. 

When you told your mother that you wanted to enter this year's beauty pageant you made sure that she knew you just wanted the large scholarship to any college of your choice that was offered to first place. Both of you knew that the money would really help since you had your sights set on an ivy league school. Nonetheless, your mom was ecstatic to know that you wanted to enter the pageant. She helped you fill out your application online that night and the very next day after school she takes you to a small tailor shop downtown to have a dress made for you. You wanted to just go and find a dress at J.CPenney's or Seres. Your mother wouldn't have it though. She told you that they could look for you a dress there for the evening wear portion of the pageant but the dress you would be wearing for the introduction had to be special. The dress needed to be something different, something eye-catching, but especially something you. That was why she wanted to get a dress made for you.

You didn’t like trying on clothes as you thought it was time-consuming. You had long since memorized your clothing sizes for the sole reason that you wouldn't have to spent a minute in dressing rooms. When you and your mother stepped into the tailor shop you told yourself again and again that this was all for that scholarship. Then you saw him behind the counter and your mind just went sort of blank for a moment. 

He was gorgeous and there was this elegance about him that amazed you. Some of his long black hair was thrown up into a perfectly messy bun, his purple dress shirt was undone just enough to give you a peek at his smooth chest, and it boggled you how a man-made lipstick looks so good. You fantasized about the man smudging that lipstick all over your mouth and even some other places.

“Hello can I help you young ladies with something ?”, his smooth voice drags you away for your sinful thoughts, thank god, but you still feel to flustered for having such fantasies about a stranger to speak.

Lucky for you your mother speaks for you in a very excited voice,”My daughter here has entered the Grandlington beauty pageant and we’d like to have a dress made for her. We’d really like something that'll stand out but also look natural on her.”

You note how the man’s eyes light up as he steps out from behind the counter.In graceful strides, the man makes his way over to you and gives you a look over while rubbing his chin. You begin to feel uncomfortable under his stare and pull at the sleeves of your sweater. Even though your mother and you had just come in from the cold you felt like you were sweating and began to form this irrational fear that man could read your thoughts resulting in him knowing about the lewd things you were just thinking about him 

After what seems like forever the man finally smiles down at you making you feel hotter but less uncomfortable. You hoped he wouldn't say anything about the faint blush you now had,” I think I have the perfect dress in mind.Sadly I won't be able to take any measurements today as I’m about to leave. If the two of you can come back tomorrow I'd be happy to take her measurements and show you some sketches.Oh, where are my manners,” The man holds out a hand to you first,” My name’s Izou Newgate .”

“ F/N, F/N L/N.”, You take his hand and shake it then the man turns to your mother.

Once your mother had introduced herself she and Izou made quick arrangements. Since she had work tomorrow but you didn't have school with it being a Saturday it was decided that you could come back alone and get your measurements taken then. Izou tells you that he can't wait to see you again before you and your mother say goodbye.

-00000-

On Friday night most teens your age are out having a good time with their friends, but you are in your room that was softly lit by an old lamp and Christmas light strung around the ceiling. You sit on your bed mindlessly strumming an old guitar that you had gotten as a birthday present years ago. You had your chemistry book opened up to chapter 12 and notes for that chapter laying out beside the textbook.Though the test was on Monday and Chemistry was your last class of the day, you had decided to start studying. It wasn't like you had much of anything else to do. Your mom wanted you to find a nice pretty song for you to start practicing, but thought you pretty ok with playing the guitar you stage fright. You could barely play in front of Law, who was the only close friend you had.

Speaking of which, you look over the window seat where he was sitting reading his own Chemistry textbook. Like you, Law most likely had most of the material for Chapter 12 down. You figured he was just reading it like a book because that was what he was interested in. While the bookcase in the corner of your room was overflowing with fiction books of all genres, mostly fantasy though, Law flavored non-fiction. Such as autobiography and journals on scientific studies.

Looking up from his textbook the dark haired teen shakes his head,” I still can't believe that you’re entering the pageant.”

You stop strumming your guitar and remind him,“ Have I mentioned the big ass scholarship first place gets?”

“Now that sounds like you. So what all stuff do you have to do.”

“ Let's see, there the opening where we introduce ourselves, then the evening wear and questions, then the swimsuit part, then the talent portion.”, you mark off the order of the portions of the pageant.

“ What are you going to do for the talent portion ?”

“ …..Mom signed me up singing and playing the guitar.”

“ you’re going to lose.”, Law states emotionless.

“ Thanks for the vote fo confident!”, you pout at him.

Law gives you his lazy smirk and holds a finger up to his lips, “ Shh, your mom doesn't know I’m here remember.”

That was right. Having Law over in secret was something that the two of you had been doing for a while now. Before whenever Law came over your mom always thought that he was your boyfriend or some guy you liked which lead to her asking a million questions about him. She seemed to have it set in her head that every male friend you had was someone you a romantic attraction to.Law wasn't a fan of all the questions either and the constant hovering of your mom didn't help. So he was all for sneaking into the window of your bedroom whenever he came over.

“ Mom seems to think that I’m perfectly capable of singing in front of a huge crowd like I've done it all my life or something.”, you rant crossing your arms over your guitar and leaning on it,” If the talent portions weren't such a big part of the pageant I wouldn't worry about too much and just focus on posture and stuff like that. I hope I can do it.”

Law was silent for a few minutes and stares at you as you look through a few notes before he makes up his mind,” Tell you what Y/N-ya, if you sing at the pageant, even if it sucks -”

“ Hey.”, you glare at him offend by the comment.

“ I’ll tell Eustass-ya “

The deal Law was proposed made you E/C eyes widen and you had to seek confirmation,” Are you serious?”

“ Yep.”, Law nods.

“ But you’ve kept you crush a secret from him for like ...since eighth grade.”

“Yep and I should man up and tell him.So if you can man up to sing at the pageant then I should be able to tell Eustass-ya how I feel. Beside this’ll probably be the last year I see him and I don't like the thought of leaving any ‘what ifs’ behind me .”

“ Like ‘what if I got valedictorian instead of Y/N'?”

“ Oh clever one the Y/ N-ya, but while you getting all primed up and pretty for the pageant I’ll be studying .”

“ Who says I can't do both?”

“ We'll see if you can Y/N-ya”

-00000-

The next day you go back to the tailor. Entering the shop again you try and calm your nerves. You had no idea what went into preparing for a beauty pageant so you didn't know what to expect when you got your measurements taken for the dress Izou was going to make for you. You also were just generally nervous to be around a guy like Izou. He was just so graceful and you just so not. You had this fear that you would do something cringey in front of him.

You venture a little further into the shop past the displays and down a small hallway the opens up into another room. You assumed that by the doors to changing rooms and the mirrors set up this was were people tired of the clothes that Izou made. In the center of the room were some couches and chairs set up around a coffee table.

For a moment you didn’t think that anyone but you were in the room, but then Izo along with a blond haired man walked out of one of the dressing rooms. Izou looked as beautiful as ever and had a gray suit hung over his arm. The blond man was also attractive and looked a little annoyed with Izou

“ I swear Macro you squirm more than Ace’s little brother does, and he had ADHD.”, Izou complained to the blond not realizing that you standing in the room's entrance.

“ You probably don’t constantly poke him with a needle either .”, Marco shoots back then looks over to where you are standing.

Izou follows Marco’s lazy eyes until he spies you shyly standing in your spot and his face lights up like the first time you two met,”Oh, Y/N you’re early!”

“ Yes, sorry if I'm too early.”

“ Oh no not at all,” Izou gives Marco a playful nudge, “Was just about to kick my brother here out. I can only handle so much of his constant whining .”

Marco doesn't seem pleased with that fact that he's about to be kicked out which makes you feel like you are intruding on Izou’s time with another customer, “What about my suit?”

“ I can bring it tonight when I come over for dinner.”

Marco looks at his brother for a moment before admitting defeat, “ Fine, I’ll see you tonight. Love you.”

“ Love you too .”

Once Marco had left Izo turns his attention to you and excitedly asks,”Are you ready Y/N?”

You give the man a shrug,” As I’ll ever be. I’ve never really done this before….”, Your mind immediately goes in the gutter and you quickly add,”Getting a dress made that is."

Izou laughs ad pressures you,” It’s quite easy. I already have a few idea of what sort of dress would suit you but I’d like to get to know you better. So how about we have some tea first ?”

“ That sounds great .” you smile and begin to make your way further into the room. Even though it was nice and warm inside the tailor’s shop the cold from outside had not yet fully melted away for the tips of your fingers and nose. 

Izou had you take a seat on a couch before he left the room for a few minutes. In the time that he a gone ou had shredded your coat, beanie, and scarf and has them down beside you. You also checked your phone to see your mother had texted you wanting to know if you had made it. She knew you would be early as she was your mother after all. You were able to send a quick text back before Izou came back.

“ So tell me about yourself Y/N.”, Izou inquirers setting down a tea tray and handing you a warm cup. 

“ Well...um, I’m kinda new to this whole pageant thing. My mom didn't them a lot when she was younger but it was never really my cup of tea .oh," you look down at the cup of tea in your hands," Pun unintended .”

Izou stifles a heavenly laugh then asks, “So what made you want to participate in this pageant .”

“ First place gets a large scholarship to any college of their choosing “

“ Good motivation, most girls your age just do it for the crown and bragging rights. So what are you planning on doing for the talent portion of the pageant .”

“ Singing .”, you answer fighting back the need to cringe.

Izou seems delighted and surprised to hear this," So you a songbird?”

“ Kinda,” you beginning to explain,” It was my mom’s idea. I can play the guitar a little, it’s kind of a destresser for me. Singing though ...well I can sign but I’ve never done it in front of people let alone a crowd.”

“ So performing at the pageant will be your first time ?”

“ Yea….uh, I really don't have any talents per say so she thought this was the best options.

“ Is it?”

The question caught you by surprise and took a few moment to come up with an answer him but your voice was still uncertain,” I think so. Like said before I can't really do anything else that would count as talent .”

Izo nods sipping his tea the asks you another question,” What else do you do? You’re a teenager so you must go out with friends and on dates a lot right?”

That comment made you feel little bad about the life you lived.At times you wanted to be like that, a what society dubbed as a normal teenager who hung out with friends and going on dates. You try not to let Izou see how much that comment got to you as you explain to him,” Not really, I spend more time reading in my room then I do going on dates.”

“ I see….”, Izou puts down his cup,” It sounds like to me that you’re going to need a lot of help if you plan on winning this.”

“ Yea.”, You agree and hoped that your mother would be enough.

“ Then it’s decided .”, Izou smiles at you, one that makes you feel all warm inside.

“ About what sort of dress I should wear?”

“No, no,” he shakes his head,” About me being your coach. Though I think I’m getting a good idea of what sort of dress you look good on you too.”


	2. Fem!Ace X Deity!Marco: Magic Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace, a student of the magic arts, had bound a deity of knowledge, Marco, to her so that e may not hurt any after being summoned. Marco soon grows bored with the mundane life Ace has and find ways to entertain himself.

Ace was shaking and she didn't know if it was from nerves or arousal. She also didn't know if having a being like Marco down between her legs was a good thing or a bad thing. Marco was and still is, a dangerous deity of knowledge. Only now he could only be a danger to Ace thanks to her quick, stupid thinking two months ago.

Marco smiles up at the dark haired girl resting his cheek against the inside of her thigh.The blond has that lazy, sexy smirk that he only gets when he’s amused and it was never a good thing when Marco was amused. Marco’s idea of amusement was vastly different from what a mortal like Ace thought. This was why Ace was so worried of what Marco could be plotting.

Marco wouldn't hurt Ace though. Ace had bound the god ’s flesh to her’s making it so any wound inflicted to her would, in turn, be inflicted upon him. Now, this wasn't very helpful with a god who could instantly heal wounds, but this did do a good job at stopping Marco from killing her as it would result in his own death and Marco couldn't heal from that. 

However, Marco wasn't in between Aces legs teasingly messing with the bottom of her skirt because he felt some sort of attraction to her. Marco was void of emotions like that. So it made her wonder what Marco was up to. Ace didn't like what she conjured up in her head.

“ Wh-what are doing?”

“ I’m bored yoi.”

Ace nods understanding,”Yes, but your always bored.”

Marco stops playing with her skirt from and for the moment Ace thinks that’s the end up it. But then his calloused fingers slip under it,” That’s because you never let me have any fun yoi .”

“ That’s because your idea of fun involves hurting people, and blood, and guts.”, she retorts.  
Upon looking down much the dark-haired girl's embarrassment and to Marco’s delight Ace was wearing a pair of white lace panties with a small silk bow the front, like a present just waiting to be unwrapped by the giddy child in Marco.He feels the girl stop trembling beneath his touch and tense up. She was still fighting with herself over rather she had been scared or aroused by all of this honestly, Marco would be with either, but he was shooting for the latter.

Marco’s greedy fingers dip into the waistline and gingery pulls Ace’s panties down but because of his spell Ace into able to get up So instead of the god just decides to just tear them in half as if they were paper.This is when Ace finally stands up for herself as not only was they one of her favorite pair of underwater but the God was going too far.

“ Stop.”, she demands.

“ Oh, you want me to stop yoi?”

“ Y-yes .”, Ace confirms as bravely as she can.

“ Now Ace,” Marco fakes his pout which if any other situation could have been described as cute but right now she knew it was meant to be a mockery,” You don't really mean that do you yoi ?”

Just before Ace argue with the blond he swiped a thumb over her clit making that argument come out as a small moan,” St-stop.”

“ You really want me to stop all you have to do is beg Ace. Go on its not that hard yoi.”  
“ You forget dispare and their pleases.", Marco adds That's the best part. You’d be surprised at what mortals will do and say just to live a little longer yoi.”

Ace swallows and lets out shuddering breath when one of Marco’s thumbs rubs in a slow back and forth rhythm across the sensitive skin very close to parts of Ace's body she didn't want the god anywhere near.

“ Pl-please spares me the details ...what-what kind of entertainment do you think you’ll get from me anyway ?”  
Marco finally breaks eye contact to look back down at the place where his hand is placed under Ace’s skirt sign to zone out," If I told you then that would defeat the whole purpose of it yoi .”

Ace though that at this time it would be best to not ask any more questions and just act. Though Marco anticipated her movements. snapping his head back up he is able to use a gravitation spell to hold her down without even murmuring a single word or movement of his hands. A whimper of fear escapes Ace as Marco’s stormy eyes bore into her.

“ Now was that a whimper of fear or sexual excitement Ace ?”, Marco asks knowing full well what it is but teases her anyway,” Does the turn you on Ace? Such a desperate girl. You know if you acted a little more ladylike I bet guys would want ou more yoi.”

“ I-i am not turned on .”, Ace mumbles to Marco but a part of her feels like she is lying.  
Marco, in one smooth but violent motion, he pushes Ace's skirt up to her hips. The position that Marco has now put her in also contributes to this fear and shameful excitement. The deity didn't look down yet and Ace is thankful for that as her choice in underwear she had worn today wasn't the most modest. She still had no idea what Marco was up to and now on top of the fear of what he has in store for her, there was no vulnerability added to the mix.

“You know I love that face you’re making Ace .”, Marco gives his version of a complaint to the woman he lets a hand traveled down to brush against the fabric of her panties which makes his eyes flash with curiosity, like a storm in the distance,” This feels like lace Ace yoi...”  
Marco knew that not only was Ace a prideful woman but she was wet. He was going to love this either way. Ace would ether breakdown and beg like he wanted her to for so long or he could watch her come undone under his hands. It was all up to the mortal what she wanted to be done to her.

“Well?”, Marco eggs her on rubbing her clit again only this time his thumb never leaves but instead stays over it and pressing down.

Ace's mind becomes muddled at this point and she feels shame wash over her for reacting like this. Through all of this, she had managed to keep most her logic and ask,” Wh- ah, why are you doing this?"

Marco chuckled darkly,” I told you already, I’m bored yoi .”

“ bu-but why do this?”

“ Because. i. Am.Board yoi.”Marco repeats himself and emphasizes each word by inching his thumb lower and lower until it’s not against her entrance.  
Ace gives a soft whine As Marco begins to tease her entrance. She bites her bottom lip hoping that by some miracle Marco didn't hear her. He did though ad the small noise only eggs him on more. His plans begin to change slightly. Their motives are still there, just now they will take a little longer.Marco would like to say that it was only to amuse him for a little while longer, but he would be lying to himself if it just that.

“You're really liking this aren't you yoi.”

“ N-no.”, Ace denies 

“Lies.”, Marco argues smiling wickedly 

Marco pulls with thumb away from Ace wet womanhood which earns another wine from Ace. he takes one last look at her desperate, lustful eyes as he pushed her legs apart.  
Ace throws her head back and her head goes blank for a moment when Marco slow drags his tongue along her clit. She would never have thought that this was what the deity had in mind. In fact, she wouldn't believe it. Ace tries to the best of her abilities to think of the alternative motives Marco had, but the longer Marco works at her the more difficult it becomes. Then soon than she thought Ace feels a shameful orgasm festering inside her.By this time, she can no longer hold back the soft pants and little moans that slip out.

Just as she feels that she's so close to the pure bliss of fishing Marco stops. He pulls away from Ace completely, stands up and undoes his spell with a flick of the worst. The blond deity does not give Ace any explanation. He doesn't say anything at all and just goes over to her bed where he plops himself down and settled in for what looks like a nap.Ace just stays there in her desk chair trying to keep catch her breath and register what just happened.

She looks over to Maro who already has his eyes closed though she knows that he's not asleep,” What the hell was that !”

“ You have memory problems, I was bored yoi.”, Marco answers the angry woman smugly.

“ So y-you just decide to do that then stop right in the middle of it!”, Ace bolts out of her char fuming.

Marco chuckles and cracks an eye to look at her,” Are you too embarrassed to say ‘eat out’? I would of though women with your vocabulary would be fine with saying things like that yoi.”

“Not the point Marco. Why did you do that? How was that entering to you ?”

“ Still is yoi .”

“What ?”, Some of the angry leave Ace to make room for confusion.

“ Well at first I just wanted to see how you’d react, but now I think what I have in store for you will be much more fun yoi .” the deity explains and it caused a shiver to run down Ace’s spine. So he had more in store for her. what would be ?Would it be torture like holding her down and pleasuring her until she was on the brink or would it be more painful? 

Ace hurries over to the dresser and pulls out are a pair of panties which she spills into then goes over to her desk to gabs her school bag and started to shove things into.

“ Where are you going yoi?”, Marco asks 

“ Away from you .”

Ace makes a beeline of for the door but is stopped by a broad and bare chest when Marco suddenly appeared before her,” Ace you should know better than anyone that you can't run from me. We’re bound yoi.”

Ace tries to think of something to say, but she just wants-needs to get away from Macro for a while after what just took place. It didn't seem like the deity was going to leave her alone anytime soon. Ace told herself as she stared up at the smug deity that she would just have to deal with him, but could she?


	3. The orchard Keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why doesn't anyone know where devil fruits come from? What happened to her orchard, why didn't the marines attack her that day? Mia Lilac joins the Whitebeard pirates in hopes of answering these question.

 

An island in the new world approximately 701 years ago

  
  


My job was important so I couldn’t leave. I sometimes wanted to but I quickly shook those thoughts out of my head. If I left the orchard who would tend to the fruits? Who would harvest and care like I did? Who would bring these fruit down to the shore and set them afloat?

 

I was the only one who could do this job too. I was the last in a long line of the lilac family who cared over this devil fruit orchards. Before my dad passed away he told me how there used to be many other orchards and families who cared for them like we did. He never told me why there were so few no days. Sometimes it irked me how much he didn’t tell me. I tried not to be too mad at him now that he was gone and it was just me and mother.

 

Speaking of which. I hike up a  path that leads to the shore of our island. Mom should be there, she liked to read on nice cloudy days like today. Mom didn’t know how to tend to the orchard like dad and me. It wasn’t that dad wouldn’t teach her, that was something that was only done in the old days where there were more than enough families. mom just had what we called a red thumb.

 

Stopping at the top of the hill my basket of devil fruits falls to the ground and I can’t seem the find the will to care if they got bruised. I'm to distracted by what I see down on the rocky beach. Horror grips my throat preventing any word or oxygen for coming out as I watch two burly marines are pushing me to the ground,  one holding her legs and the over twisting her arm and digger their knee into her back.

 

Mom's always been a fighter so even the two men are easily overpowering her she's still fighting, thrash about and not making it hard for them. Other marines marched ashore off a nay vessels holding and in hand. .what were they doing ? why were they here? Should I help?

 

Her black hair's a mess falling in her eyes in a tangled mess, But er hed wipes up like she can see me or sense that I'm at the top of the hill. For a moment everything was silent as I get tunnel vision. All I can see is  her slowly opening her mouth then blowing, “ Run Mia, run!”

 

I do as she commands. I turn on the heel and stumble back down the hill. I faintly hear the orders for a man. The word capture was pretty clear though. I'm too frantic and terrified for my senses to work properly, so I go on autopilot as a run. I was taught that if the island was ever in danger to make sure the orchard was alright first, but that was only in the case of natural disasters. I just assumed the same could be said for attacking Marines. Why were they attacking?

 

I’m not the most athletic person so by the time that I reach the orchard I collapse by a tree in the first row. Leaning against the tree It’s bark digs into my cheek and upper arm. I don't feel the scratchy pain though, there's too much adrenaline in my system. I’m heaving for breaths that come in sharply and out in hushed sobs. Why were the marines attacking? What had we done wrong?

 

I hear shouts and the thumping of boots against the rich earth. I have to keep running. But to where? There were so many marines that they would surely find me wherever I hid. And I couldn't leave the orchard of it was going be put in danger.

 

My Muscles scream for me no to get up. To keep resting by the devil fruit tree. I ignore them, get up, take a step forward, and fall right back to the ground. It takes me only a split second to realize that I had tripped over a root that wasn’t there before. The roots of a devil first trees grew down, digging themselves as deep into the earth as they could. They shouldn't be anywhere neath surface, yet there one was arching out of a spot of freshly turned dirt.

 

Staring at the thick root that my foot had caught on I feel the earth beneath my hands began to churn.  I can't tear my eyes away from my foot because right before them the tree root, one of the slowest things in the earth to move, wipe out of the ground and flexes about like an octopus tentacle. The root dives down wrapping around my ankle and began to pull me into the soft soil the has been turned up.

 

I try and get away, but more roots have wrapped around my hands as well and are pulling me down into the dirt as well. Marines attacking me and now the trees I've spent my whole life caring for too. What was going on?

 

Fat tears roll down my cheeks and onto the turned up the earth. The roots have me now and they're retreating back into the earth, taking me with them. The rooms were literally burying me alive and there was nothing I could do to get away. Soon dirt is stinging my eyes and getting in my nose. I clamp my mouth shut s it doesn't get in.

 

I'm thinking that this is how I die. Alone, scared, confused, hurt,   and betrayed. I had been betrayed by both the navy and the trees I had spent my whole life caring for.

 

Mackay Island, grand line  present day:   
  


It wasn’t unheard for any of the Whitebeard pirates to sail back to paradise, especially when one of their islands under their protection was having trouble with some rookie, hot-headed pirates. Now what was unheard of was  the sand moving and shiting like it was intelligent being to reveal an unconscious girl

 

“She’s beautiful whoever she is .”, Izo remarks as the two commanders walk up to the girl. The two commanders had reassured the islanders that they would check out the phenomenon since most of them were too afraid to go anywhere near the girl.

 

“ Can you save the complainants until we know if she’s alive or not yoi?”

 

“ she’s  beautiful in even death .”, Izo coyly smiles at the blond 

 

Marco had to admit, she was beautiful. Long lilac colored hat spawned out across the sand, smooth dark skin, long legs curled up, round face slacked in sleep. Laying on her side the girls shoulder slowly move up and down indicating that she was in fact not dead. traveling down her body again Marco notices that the girl’s white sneakers or filthy being covered in dirt which was another order occurrence because the islands were mostly sand. If recalled correctly the only part the island that had dirt was a mountain where the pietas crew they had come to knock some sense into were hiding out.

 

“ she’s breathing so that good,” Izo heaves a sigh of relief.

 

“ That doesn't explain how she got here or why she’s here yoi .”

 

Marco had a good point. They knew how she got on the beach, they just couldn’t explain it in a way that made logical sense yet. No one knew why the girl was here either. What’s she an emery? In distress? There was no way to tell for sure until she came to.

 

As if luck had overheard Marco’s inner thoughts the girl's eyes snap open and she takes a large breath in. Both being seasoned pirates Marco and Izo knew that wild look in the girl's teal eyes. That was the look of a person in the face of death and not ready to die. The two-man step back and give the girl some room to get her bearings.

 

The lilac-haired girl takes in a deep breath after deep breath while she stares out to at sea. She was confused, scared, but most of all worried. Looking around more she sees two men staring a few feet from her. Trained eyes see that the two men are being Cautious, but are strong. The one with the open shirt is used to fighting with his fists while the other seems to not like it. Long range fighting perhaps? 

 

She shakes her head, reminding that now was no the time to be training her observation skills The girl tells herself that she needed to figure out where she was because This sandy beach was not her Orchard.

 

“Miss”. The man dressed nicer than his companion in a pink kimono addresses her.

 

Before Izo  can say anything the lilac-haired girl demands frighten,”Wh-where am I ?”

 

“Wakkay Island in the East blue. Are you friend or foe yoi?”

 

“East!,” she ignores Marco and gets to her  up to I her feet in a split second,” N-no ...that’s impossible .”

 

Izo glares at Marco and Marco just holds up how hands like he’s innocent. the girl runs a hand through her lilac hair and starts pacing back and forth.

 

“ Nonono , This isn’t right. This ....this should be impossible ....did they take me all the way across an ocean? Can they really do that? Across an ocean ?”

 

“ who took you ?”, Izo asks wanting to comfort the obviously distressed girl but doesn’t know if she’s ready for that yet. She still seems disoriented.

“the roots,” she stops her pacing,” they ....they moved so fast, like nothing  I've ever seen, and managed to churn up the soil a-and drag me down .”

 

Marco looks back and forth between Izo and the girl then said,” Yea she’s not an enemy, she’s just crazy yoi.”

 

The girl bristled,” Excuse me .”

 

“ Don’t mind him .”, Izo waves at Marco dismissively.

 

“ yes mind me, I’m the first commander yoi.”

 

“ don’t go pulling that rank bull crap. You do that every time someone ruffles your feathers .”

 

“ I don’t have feathers  yoi!”

 

Izo ignores Marco turning his station back to the girl,” Now by roots.....”

 

“ tree roots,” she clarifies,”   They pulled me down while I was running for the marines .”

 

“ you were running for the marines yoi?”, Marco asks giving the girl a look over. He had learned that the navy had all sorts of enemies, but the girl didn’t look like she could put up a very good fight. So what had made her an enemy of the navy?

 

“ sort of ?,” she looks down at her dirt on her sneakers and digs one of them into the sand,” Th-they just came to our island with swords and guns. They had mom already ....then she told me to run so-so ...”

 

The girl wasn’t able to finish. Teal eyes are squeezed shut and hands are balled into fists. All she can think about is her mother, the island, the orchard. She has to get back. She has to make sure the trees are ok.

 

“ Miss...”, a gentle hand is placed on her shoulder,, she hadn't realized her baggy cardigan had fallen off it until now.

 

“ I need to get back home, I need to make sure  my mom and the orchid are ok.”, she tells the two-men fixing her cardigan.

 

Izo smiles warmly. So the girl was a farmer. That would explain the dirty shoes. Not much else though 

 

“And we can help. My names Izo and this rude blond,” he nods his head at Marco who was were still staring suspiciously at the girl with his arms crossed over whitebeard's mark,” is Marco. “

 

“ My names Mia, Mia  Lilac.”

 

Marco stifle a laugh so he wouldn’t be rude while Izo thinks the name fits the girl perfectly,” Well then Mai, you said you had an orchard on your island? What does your family grow ?”

 

The attempt at small talk makes Mia feel a little calmer and comfortable enough to explain,” Devil Fruits. My family has been taking care of the orchard for generations ....what ?”

 

Both Marco and Izo look at the girl in awe. It’s Marco who is the first to  get past it to speak,” Y-you grow devil for its yoi?”

 

the lilac-haired girl  nods surely," Y-yes, I know there aren't a lot  of orchards and orchard keepers left though, but everyone knows where devil fruits come from don't they?"

 

* * *

  
  


Mia wasn't as scared as she was, just confused and worried about the orchard. She and the two man were no longer on the beach. They now sat at a long table in a tavern. The other islanders were still cautious of the lilac-haired girl. She was actually thankful that  Izo opted to move someone out of the blaring sun and with drinks. Her mouth still felt like it was full of dirt.

 

“  Let's start for the begging shall we ?”,Izo begins after the tavern lady sat down their drinks, mead for the man and just a water for Mia as requested. She takes a long gulp of I as soon as it set on the table not caring if it seems rude.

 

“Tell us about your island. Maybe we know it .”

 

“ Well it wasn’t a very big island nor does it have an actual name. It's just the shoreline, the orchard,  and our house. Poel for the surrounding islands where we go to get supplies to form jus to call it the orchard" .”

 

“Who did you live with yoi ?”,  Marco asks before taking a swig of her mead.

 

“ My parents. well, parent. My father got sick and passed away a few years back so it’s just me and my mom now. “

 

“Speaking of which  “Izou approaches the subject,"You said something about your mother and the marines early ?”

 

Mia visible tenses and looks down the water left in her mug.   The girl still had not a clue why the marries attacked,” I- I honestly don’t know what to tell you about them.  The would governor has never had a problem with us or any of the other orchards keepers. In fact, when they were created they made the orchards protected lands .“

 

" So there are more of you ?", Marco interrogates, his tone not being at all as soft as Izo's.

 

Izo gives the blond a glare for integrating the poor girl, Mia doesn’t seem to mind,” Back the old days there used to be a lot more, but now there are only a few families left. I don’t know what really happens  the rest of them either . grandpa and dad never talked about it much .”

 

“ So back to the marines .”

 

“ Right, like I said we’ve never had a problem with them before then they just showed up one day and already had a mom. She told me to run and I didn’t what else to do because they came after me next ...I’m Ummm, not very good at running for such long distances so ended up collapsing by the time I reached the orchard. I had to make sure it was ok before I did anything else. Then it happened, the roots just pulled me under,  they practically buried me alive! They kept pulling me deeper and deeper. I-I passed then woke up on the beach .”

 

“ Well devil fruits are  can do rather odd things so I guess the same can be said for the trees they come from .”, Izo  remarks 

 

“ that’s is to say if they come from trees at all yoi .”, Marco adds.

  
  


“ That's the thing though, the threes are quite normal when compared to the fruits they produce. The  the only remarkable thing about them is that they're immortal .”

 

“ immortal ?”

 

Mia nods,” As long as they're cared for properly they can live forever. There's also an old wives tale that they can migrate too, but  none of my family had ever seen it ."

 

“ Could it be possible that they really did migrate and that they took you with them ?”, Izo offers the examination of how Mia came to the island.

 

“ that’s stupid -oW!

 

Izo glares at the blond again after kicking him for under the table, “Would you quit being so rude .”

 

“ would you quit being so sympathetic. “

 

“ The girl's been through a lot  Marco .”

 

“ We don’t know that .”

 

“Marco !”

 

Marco stared at the girl with a cold and calculative," look  her story just has a few things odd is all I’m saying and don’t you think it’s a too good of  a coincidence that the very same day we get here to take care of those pirates, she shows and distracts us ?”

 

Izo wants d to argue, he really did, but the first commander had a point. This girl had been a distraction from hunting down the pirate crew and her story was a little too out there. He had a hard time believing it in fact. But Mia seemed genuine.

 

“ H-he’s right .” , Mia speaks out before the two  pick up arguing again,” I would have suffocated in a journey that long  and there's no way the trees could have crossed an ocean ...also I don’t know what pirates are .”

 

“ What ?”, both men ask wide eyes in disbelief.

 

“  I guess they weren’t common I the east blue ?”

 

“  that’s ....that’s impossible though! It’s the great pirate era, all four seas are crawling with them. After Rogers death, everyone wanted to be a pirate and have a chance at getting their hands in the one piece .”

 

Mia didn’t know the man mentioned nor did she know what this one piece was.  She reads the papers religiously because she could never leave and not once can she recall mentions of either.

  
  


Marco’s the one that picks up on her cluelessness and he begins to think that maybe  Izo was right because the things this girl knew and didn't know were too crazy to be an act. 

 

“ Do you read the paper ?”

 

Mia nods, “ Every issue. I can’t leave the island anymore since dad pass was so the papers are  kind of my only way to know what’s going on in the world.”

  
  


A boy burst into the tavern, “Marco! Izo ! There here! There here! The Golly pirates are back !”

 

Both men are up from the toe seat in an instant and heading to the door. Marco stops short of the door and turns back. Mia was still set at Theron table looking confused. The first divide commander wants to trust this girl, but that'd be foolish to blindly do so.

 

“Mia, get up .”

 

“Marco ?”, Izo asks just as confused as Mai was 

 

Marco watches  as the lilac-haired girl gets to her feet and walks over to meet them at the door,” Just making sure she’s not lying .”, he whispers

“ Are we going to go see the pirates ?”’ She alas the two-man.

 

Marco smirks,”  Your going to get to see a lot more than pirates today .”

 

The docks on the island weren’t very big so it was fairly easy to spot the Golly pirates' ship and even easier to find a few of them giving a dock worker a hard time.

 

Marco smirks an glances over to the girl who’s glaring at the small group pirates but doing nothing to stop them. He slings an arm around her shoulder, causing Mai to tense up, and strides on over to men.

 

“ There a problem here ?”

  
  


“ Your damn right there i-“,  the bald pirate or the group begins to snap but then pales when he sees who asks him.

 

“ Dovey...d-do you know who that is ?”, The shortest of the group asks his bald campanian in a fearful whisper. 

 

“ O-of course I know who it is!”,Dovey snaps.

 

Marco eyes all three of the man closely and not one of them seems the meat but concerned about the girl he has his in his arm around which eat that she wasn't with them. That also meant Mia was telling them the truth. He blond smirks at the thought of devils fruits growing on trees like that were some normal fruit.

 

“ Hey is that girl ok.”, One of the pirates to have a head of hair pipes up.

  
  


This draws both Marco and the other two pirate’s attention to Mai. The Poor girl’s face is as red as tomatoes, her eyes wide, and lips in a tight line. Marco notes how she hadn't intense since he slung his arm around her, but in all honesty, he thought it was fear of walking up to a confrontation then bashfulness.

 

“ She’s fine, "Marco tries to turn the attention away from Mia. he slips his hand off of her and puts himself between the group of mean and Mai,” Now what's his I hear about  some rookie pirates thinking they can take over an island under Pop’s protection?”


	4. Kidlaw Lucifer Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on teh Fox show Lucifer. Kid is a detective who works closely with a consultant who had a knack for getting people   
>  to tell him their deepest desires and believes himself to e the actual devil. The this is that Law really is the king of hell and he would really love to get into his partners pants.

Kid stands at the sink of Law’s lavish penthouse bathroom waiting and hoping against all odds that Killer isn't to indulge in his lab work to pick up his cellphone. Outside in the lounge Law waits for the detective with celebratory drinks for another evil is punished. Kid can't leave the bathroom as he is; flushed, panting, and growing painful aroused by the second. He couldn't face the world let alone Law like this. Not with his coy smiles, that sharp tongue, and the way he left the first few bottoms of his expanse dress shirts undone like he was inviting the redhead to leave his mark along the smooth skin of his collarbone.

 

‘  _No, no, don't go there Kid_.’ a voice in the back of his head warns.

 

Trafalgar Law had been working with the police force for a few months now as a consultant  for his persuasion skills that came in handy when talking to suspects and victims. The man seemed to have a knack or some sort of party trick people that made tell Law their secrets. Oddly Kid was the only one that trick didn't work on. Not only were the two partners but Law was an insufferable man who annoyed the redhead to no end and who wholeheartedly believed that he was the actual devil. Law never followed protocol, never followed the rules, and it sometimes surprised  Kid that he wasn't locked up somewhere. Though he knew he was seeing someone about the delusion.Kid tries to this about stuff like this about Law to state the searing heat in his groin. it’s doing nothing to help though.

 

“ Kid, sup’”, Killer Finlay answers after four long rings.

 

“ Killer thank god," KId lets out a breath of relief,” we have a problem .”

 

“ Are you alright ?”, the forensic tech voice grows concerned and Kid thinks that of course, it does. Kid's parents had never given two shits about him so someone had to and his friends Killer took up that role,’"You sound out of breath. Are you hurt?”

 

“ I’m fine,” he tells Killer first to get him calmed down ,” Listen you  know that fight Law and I had with Caesar earlier during the raid?”

 

“  Oh? You mean the one where, and I quote ‘ Law pulled the pale fucker off of me and threw him across the room like he was some lanky rag doll’?”

 

“ Listen Killer as much as I would love to argue about what I know I saw I got more …” , Kid trails off glancing  down at the prominent bulge in the crotch of his jeans,” pressing matters.”

 

“ Like what?”

 

“   I think - no, I know that some of Caesar's weird drug got on me and into my system .”

 

“ And how do you know that?”

 

“Killer, the drugs like super viagra. How do you think I know?”, Kid snaps.

 

“ Ok ok, I was just making sure it wasn't because of other reasons …..”

 

“  Because of the current mess I’m gonna ignore that little comment for now, but i’m going to punch you in the face for it later . Now please help. I’m locked in Law’s bathroom right now doped up on this stuff. ", Kid explains to the blond who was the only person who he would his pride aside for.

 

“Alright, fair enough. How much do you think you have in your system ?”, Killer questions.

 

“ It can't be very much. It must have been residue under  those long ass fingernails because he scratched me -”, Kid stops and whips his head to the bathroom door then hisses,” Shit!”

 

“ Kid? What is it ?”, Killer asks for the other end.

 

“ Caesar was scratching at Law's wrist when he pulled the bastard off me. So he probably has it in his system too, so all this shit that happens to me is- shit Killer what do we do? We’re both on it .”

 

The other end was silent for a moment before Killer answers,”...Do it ?”

 

“ Are. you. fucking serious ?”, Kid demands glaring at his flushing reflection since he can't glare at Killer. He would definitely later though along with much more painful things.

 

“ What ?”,  the tec defends himself," Listen we know that this drug has no life-threatening effects and since it's such a small dosage like you said it won't stay in your system or long .  And it definitely isn't like Law's revolted by you. Honestly, I think it's quite the opposite .”

 

“ But-”

 

Killer cuts kid off before he can get a word in, ”Plus it's not like you haven't thought about it.  So either suffer boners until the aphrodisiac wears off or go sort it out yourselves. Now I got a few reports to finish up so we can put this case to rest and  I’m not going to give you chance to argue so I’m hanging up now !”

 

The other end goes dead and just like every other time Killer has pisssed the redhead off Kid vows that he’s going to kill the blond that next time he sees him.Kid wants to smash his cell phone against the smooth titled floor in frustration, but he knew that wouldn't help anything and he really didn't want to have to buy another one. Kid had hoped that Killer might have had a better solution to all of this, one that didn't involve Kid confronting Law with some lame excuse about why he had to leave so suddenly. However, that seems to be the only course of action for him right now.

  
  


‘Alright, ‘Kid tells himself inhaling and exhaling deep and slowly  to get his breathing under control,' Just get your stuff, give him some lame ass excuse, and get the hell out of here.’

 

Shoving his cell phone in his pocket Kid begins to think of the best way to hide his erection, or at the very least make it less noticeable. His shirt was too short to cover it and he didn't have anything put over it. So he would have to hold it. Letting out a defeated sigh Kid stuffs his hand into his other trapping his erection between his hand and his thigh. The warm girth twitches eagerly under his palm having become too over insensitive thanks to Caesar's aphrodisiac.

  
  


The detective puts on his best poker face, the scary one he usually reserves for those type of suspects who think they can't be intimidated by a cop and exits the bathroom. He walks back to the lounge in awkward strides while biting the inside of his cheek trying this best to ignore the pleasurable feeling that comes from the faint friction of his cock between the fabric of his pocket and his briefs.W hen he reaches the lounge Kid stops at the doorway so that he can scope the room out and find the fastest way to get his coat, that's still folded across the back of the plush leather couch, and leave.

 

Besides his coat, he also takes into account where Law was standing. The consultant is standing with his back to him at the bar but somehow knows that he’s standing there(  definitely not some devil ability Law sometimes will go on about) and turns to face him. when he does Kid blames the drug for the way he sees Law right now. He looks exactly the same as he did six minutes ago. Same coy smile, same messy black hair, death tattooed across the knuckles of both hands with that strange ring he was so fond of covering one of the 'E's.He’s hot as hell, pun intended.   .Law has shed out of the grey blazer he wore and rolled up the sleeves of his black dress shirt to the elbows.Kid can even swear that man even left an extra buttoned undone leaving just a little more skin exposed. He tells himself that that was also the drug making him see things.

 

Kid's mind goes blank with lust and arousal. It really sucked to find your partner this attractive sometimes. He looks anywhere else in the room beside at  Law hoping it would help, but it doesn't. It just makes him feel weak. The lame excuse he had is nowhere to be found now leaving Kid to simply say,” Something came up. I gotta go .”, and make a b-line to get his coat so that he can get his keys and use something other than his hand to hide his erection.

 

Law watches closely as the redhead retrieves his coat in a rush and appears to be limping somewhat with a hand shoved into his pocket. Setting the two glasses of whiskey he had poured them onto the bar Law swiftly moves to block the entrance to the lounge and Kid's only way out. Now face to face it with his partner Law notices more things about Kid that aren't normal for the redhead. His clenched jaw,  nostrils flaring, the faint red hue in his cheeks, and the way he was avoiding eye contact. Kid was never one to avoid people or confrontation. In fact, he welcomed it like it was a challenge. It was in of the things Law both admired and hated about the man.

 

“ Eustass-ya are you feeling well?”

 

“ I’m fine," Kid answers a little to quicky for  Law's liking .” I just have to go.”

 

Kid makes a move to sidestep past the consultant but Law’s faster and grabs his wrist before he can causing Kid to look back down at him.

 

Law’s canary yellow eyes  narrow with suspicion as he states in a factual tone, "No, you’re not .”

 

In his head Kid curses how the drug is making him feel, how law’s gaze undoubtedly turning him on more,  and at this whole situation, he's been put in. Law wasn't going to let the redhead leave now, not with how he had been acting. Kid, desperate, still tired to think of an excuse. Yet all he can really think about was how the tanned man wasn't showing any symptoms of the drug as he was leading Kid to wonder how the hell was Law not an aroused mess like he was right now?

 

“ Are you ok ?”

 

“Don't try and change the subject .”

 

“No - I’m not -”, but that was exactly what Kid was trying to do. He just didn't want to admit it. The redhead also didn't want to admit what was happening to his body because he knew exactly how Law would react. He'd tease the detective relentlessly. Though what other choice did Ki have right now?, "Listen.   ya know that drug Caesar was producing?"

 

Law doesn't let Kid go but he becomes less suspicious and more relaxed, "The aphrodisiac? What of it ?”

 

“Well... ”Kid clears his throat and briefly thinks about moving his coat that he's had covering his crotch just so he could show law instead of having to explain it.  Kid thinks that showing would lead to much more embarrassment on his part so he quickly decided not to .” Well you see, Caesar must have had some of it on him and it must have gotten into or  systems during the fight because he scratched me.”

Kid watches the consultants eye wide for a brief moment as he processes the information he had just been told. Then they go back to normal but have a mischievous glint in them that Kid didn't like it one bit. The look makes him immediately regret telling the raven-haired man anything at all. He should have just kept lying and left. Plus now, Kid was getting completely memorized by the nothing but trouble look on those canary yellow eyes.

 

" Well then," Law  purrs sending a delightful  sort of shiver down Kid’s spine,” There's absolutely  no way I can let you leave now.”

 

“ Law….”, KId tries to form  the right string of words to protest in his muddled head," I don't think ….How are you not -”

 

Kid's cut off by a tattooed index finger being pressed lightly into his lips,” No buts about this  Eustass-ya .”

 

Kid can't quite work out what happens in the next moment. Kid knows that he's moving, knows that something is tugging on his wrist. He was just too focused on how Law's finger felt against his lips and how the inviting look Law had looked attractive as hell, pun intended .

 

In the next moment that Kid snaps back to reality, he's setting one on the lounge chairs that matched the couch with his partner straddling his lap smirking down at him. It takes all of Kid not to whimper at the lustful sight before him. He becomes acutely aware of where his hands ware of where his hands are and snatch them off of Law's hips earning a laugh from tattooed man. Kid doesn't say anything instead choosing to glare and dig his fingernails into the arms of the chair to make sure his hands stay put and don't go wondering again.

 

“ What aren't you effect ?”, Kid demands finally being able to ask the question he wanted to before spacing out.

 

Law’s shrugs casually and explains, “ Mortal concussions only affect me if I want them to.   I Wouldn't be able to run a legitimate business if I was drunk all the time now wouldn't I .”

 

Kid rolls his eyes.Law always took this delusion that he was the devil so literally sometimes and it pissed Kid off when he did. The  rush of anger he gets from law's delusion clears Kid's head just enough for him to conclude," You must have not gotten created as deep  as I did .”

 

“ Do you want it to affect me ?,” Law offers with a smirk,” Then we’d both be horny little mes.”

  
  


“ Wha-No!”Kid quickly denies not even giving himself a chance to imagine  Law in the same stats as he was in.

 

It is then that Kid realizes  Law knows full well what sort of state the drug has left him in because his coat is nowhere near them. He must have dropped it when Law lead pulled him over to the chair. Great, Law could definitely how aroused Kid was. There was no denying it.

 

"Let me up Law.”, Kid demands to look around the room for his coat which had his keys in it.

 

“No .", Law defies in that stubborn tone of his he often gets when they argue.

 

“La-ah!”, Kid throws his head back as law ruts against his erection.

 

"There's no way I’m letting you drive yourself while under the influence. You're in no  shape to do so Eustass-at.”, Law states sternly,” look at you. Of breath, not all here, why  I bet you're so hard it hurts.”

 

‘So much ‘, Kid answer silently refusing to give the raven-haired man the satisfaction of being right.

 

“ And there no way I’m gonna let you take advantage of me while I'm drugged .”,  Kid counters doing his best t keep his glare intimidating while he looks up at law.

 

His comment makes Law narrows his eyes dangerously at the redhead causing Kid to break out in goosebumps. Any mischievous or definite air around the consultant was gone now,  replaced with something much more calmer and much more malicious,” Eustass-ya I’d never take advantage of you like that. I just want to help you through the course of this drug. Help you elevate the pain you're obviously in.  I will admit that though seeing you like this is extremely attractive, but I also don't see I you in pain. If you truly don't want me to help then I will gladly call you a cab to take you home .”

 

“ we are not sleeping together .”

 

“I never said anything of the sort Eustass-ya. There are hundreds of other ways to relieve your problem. Ways that won't change nothing between us and with no strings attached.”, Law informs the redhead.

 

Kid breathes through his nose and tries the best he can to think what Law just old him out. No strings attached and things wouldn't change between them. They’d still be partners. Still, solve murders and bicker. This wouldn't be sexual. It would just be Law helping his partner out because that's what partners did.”

 

“Fine”, Kid answers after a long moment of contemplation.

 

“Finally,” That smirk Law was known for appears back on was the face and all the mischievous is back as well," You're so stubborn sometimes."

 

Kid had a comeback in mind but it's was quickly drowned in the pleasure of Law palming his erection through his briefs and jeans. Kid bit the inside of his cheek hard just barely holding in a moan. He thinks that he's actually going to cum right then just from law's hand pressing and rubbing against his crotch.

 

The detective tries to think that it wasn't Law undoing the buckle then unbuttoning his pants, but instead someone else. This proved to be too difficult of a feat to accomplish because of their proximity and because whenever Kid pretend it was someone else touching him it as usually Law.

 

“ Can you least look at me ?” , Law implores hooking his cool fingers around the waistband of Kid's briefs which wear a light blue color with a dark stain of pre-cum on them,"  or would you rather I be someone else?”

 

Kid obeys, telling himself that it was no use in pretending that it wasn't Law touching him. He relaxes and lets himself enjoy whatever the tanned man had in store. However, there's still a small voice in the back of his head telling the redhead that he should have had Law call a cab. It slowly fades into silence as Law pulls his aching cock free.

 

“ My my,” Law comments  grabbing hold of the base of kid's erection,”  You certainly aren't compensation for anything  .”

 

Kid had always thought that  Law was the type to take his time. To tease his partner or enjoy foreplay a little too much.  The raven-haired man did none of that and gets straight to jerking Kid off with skillful strokes that was only made smoother by the pre-cum leaking from the swollen head.

 

It feels amazing, better than amazing. Hot, relieving, and wrong .  Kid can't decide if it's the drug or how good Law is at handjobs that makes him know he won't last long .  Kid jaw falls slack and smalls gasps and moans spill out without anything stopping them.

 

Law watches the redhead closely, not wanting to miss a single thing. He ’d only ever dream of seeing Kid in such a state, lost in pleasure that he was causing the detective to feel. As Kid stares back at him Law noted that the definite look in the man's eye never left but his face was red and full of lust. The sight alone could make Law hard if not for the knowledge that most of the reason why Kid was he was he was right now was because of a drug and not Law. Having to have the help of some drug to make Kid so aroused was a real turn off for the devil.

 

when Kid looks like he’s on the brink of an orgasm the consultant leans down close to the man's ear and tells him in a low voice, ” Go on Eustass-ya, cum. I want to see you face  as you come undone .”

 

And Kid does. With a choked sob of sweet release and pure pleasure Cum leaks profusely from the head of Kid’s flushed cock, down the shaft, and all over Law’s hand still warped around the base. Kid can't recall a time he's ever came so hard. He blames the drug and refuses to admit that it's also because Law was better than he had ever fantasized. When he comes down the for euphoric high Kid glances down at his lap and groans then slumps further into the chair. Despite having just had such an intense orgasm the redhead was still fully erect. He should have known that this was going to happen The drug needed time to get out of his system, not orgasms.

 

Law, who had leaned back up so that he could survey his work, chuckles in a way that makes Kid's cock twitch, “ What’s wrong Eustass-ya? Don't tell me you thought that just one orgasm would fix everything ?”

 

“ Shut up .” was all that an embarrassed  Kid replies with.

 

“ Oh, and Eustass-ya?”

 

“ What ?”

 

Suddenly Law was right back in his face catching the red off guard.“ After tonight, the next time I make you cum  like this it won't be with help of a drug nor will I be holding back .”

 

Kid swallows thickly.  Law had just said that in such a  calm and serious voice. He wasn't teasing. In fact, it felt more like a promise. Kid also could help but think what Lawas really like when he wasn't holding himself back.


	5. The Nobleman  and The Thief( Kidlaw Au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the perfect plan. Kidnap the son of a noble family, hold him for a reasonable ransom, then get the cash and be done with it. Though Kid and Killer weren't the kidnapping sort of criminals they were confident that the could pull it off. This confidence starts to wane when the two realize Law is more like them than a noble

When Law wakes up he immediately notices that something was wrong and it's not just the chain around bare his ankle. The room was cozy, not at all like his room at the family mansion that had a constant chill in the air. Setting up in bed Law stairs at the unfamiliar room in shock. It was lived in with stray articles of clothing strewn about. There's not much to the  old room; a dresser with a small t.v perches on top, A desk cluttered with so many books and papers Law found it hard to believe it was used, and there was the redhead setting in the desk's chair with his feet propped up on the edge of the bed eating a bowl of corn flakes .

 

Law musters up any courage  he can fin in himself and demands, "What is this ?"

 

The redhead looks at Law, silver spoon still in his mouth," Oh, you're awake."

 

"What .Is.This.", Law repeats glaring at the brutish man.

  
  


"Well," The man looks between the noble and the chain then tales the spoon out of his mouth in uses it to point to the chain," That's called a chain. It's made of metal. It's heated to such a high -"

 

" I know what  a fucking chain is ." , Law snaps,"  I want to know the hell you think you doing ?"

 

The redhead actually  appears to think for a moment looking up at the ceiling and tapping his spoon to his chin  before answering " Well I'm pretty sure we're holding you for ransom, but I guess you could call  it kidnapping too."

 

"Did...," Law swallows a thick lump that was undoubtedly  fear," Did you just say we?"

  
  


law grips the sheets under him refusing to let it show how much that fact made him even more terrified. The noble had thought with just one captor he had a chance of escape but the odds of that happening were now cut in half, possibly more, with another.

 

" Oh, yea," The redhead turned to look over his shoulder," Hey Killer get in here, he woke up !"

  
  


Seconds later a blonde of a lankier build than the redhead walks into the room. He has his long hair pulled back and a dish towel was thrown over his shoulder.  He Doesn't look surprised or the least be threatening. In fact, Killer looks relieved to see that he was awake.

 

" Good, I was afraid you gave him  too much tranquilizer ."

 

"I told you I didn't," The redhead scoffs before stuffing another spoonful of cereal in his mouth rather childishly.

  
  


" And Kid hat have I told you about eating actual food for breakfast ?", The blonde puts his hands on his hips reminding Law of the way his own mother would scold him as a child.

 

The redhead, Kid,  rolls his eye," Dude I'm a full grown man  can you stop mother-henning me ."

 

" I will when you start eating like a grown man ."

 

"  I can eat whatever I damn well  please."

 

" Excuse me !", Law snaps becoming  enraged at how the two men can set there and carry on such a petty argument as if he wasn't there, chained to the  bed," Don't act like I'm not here ."

 

Both men stop arguing and look at the dark-haired man who has sat on his knees and now glowers at them like a wild predator, well if one would consider a kitten that.

 

"He's definitely acting like a  noble.",Killer notes gaining a nod for Kid.

 

This only spurs Law's anger on resulting in him being less afraid of his captors," Do you two have any idea who I am?"

  
  
  


" Talks like on too, "KId notes gaining a nod for Killer  then adding," Also for the record, we know exactly who you are ."

 

" Then why kidnap me ?"

 

"As I said," The redhead smirks make a chill run down Law's spine," We know who you are Trafalgar Law of the house of Trafalgar. You see Killer and me  knew that if we wanted this whole exchange to be kept hush hush we needed someone who would want it that way and what better person to do just that then that  prideful father of your's ?"

  
  


Law swallows. These two weren't just amateurs looking to make bank. They had done their research, had a plan, and weren't getting any sort of cold feet for what Law was seeing. Plus, his father was exactly the type of man they needed.   Law's father would see his son getting kidnapped as a major blow the family's name so William would want to resolve as quickly and quietly t as possible. He would rather fork over the cash of it meant that all of this behind them. 

 

" So how much are you asking for ?"

 

" 10,00 euro.", the redhead answers.

 

"What?Just that? ," Law narrows his eyes, "Do you think I'm _worthless_ ?"

  
  


" Oh on the contrary. Research remember .", Kid taps the side of his head with his spoon," That's like pocket change to your old man. It won't be missed. it won't be noticed either. It also won't be hard to let go "

 

setting criss-cross on the bed Law can't help but be curious despite the situation he was in," Why go through all this trouble for so little.  The effort isn't really worth the reward ."

 

Kid was about to eat another spoonful of cereal but  the spoon back down," Trust me it's going to be worth it ."

  
  


There was something more to that and Law wants to know what else they were getting out of all this but before the dark haired man can ask  Killer claps his hands together and smiles warmly at Law.

 

" So  I hope scrambled eggs and toast isn't to beneath you because that's what I made for breakfast.  Do you want milk and orange juice with it? I can make some tea too but all we have right now is peppermint. Kid here had a sensitive stomach "

 

Kid  bristle  getting flustered," Don't tell him stuff like that !"

 

Killer seems genuinely confused," Why?"

 

Kid also seems confuses,"  I don't know. He could use it against me something  ."

 

" What is he going to? slip you spicy food ?", KIller laughs then ask Law," So ?"

 

"Umm, just eggs and the juice. "

 

" That's all? ," It's Kid  he makes sure that's what Law wants," Jeeze no wonder you  so skinny."

  
  


" I just don't like bread."

 

" You don't like bread..like all bread?", Kid asks.

 

Law looks at the chain that is cuffed around his bar ankle and doesn't answer them. Instead, he wonders why he was only left in his dresses short and slacks for last night.

 

" god, you're such a noble .", Law hears Kid tease him.

 

Law doesn't know how but he only knows the redhead for a few minutes and he already hated him.  Kid knew just what to say to annoy the nobleman. How he was taking this whole ransom business so casually wasn't helping either.Law vowed that he would do something to get back at the redhead by the time that this was all over. But for now, he would just grit his teeth and take the offer for food.


End file.
